Switch-mode power supplies (SMPSs) are important power management components in modern electronic devices. They provide, among other things, tightly regulated power to multiple sub-systems during all operating conditions. In order to achieve tight power regulation, conventionally one or more affordable and compact analog feedback control loops and multiple bulk reactive energy storage elements are required. The feedback control loops direct the energy flow between the SMPS input and output ports as quickly as possible, while the expensive and bulky energy storage elements consume/provide the difference between the input and output energy.
In order to ensure tight power regulation during steady-state, the feedback loop compensators utilize one or more integrators. However, during periods of control saturation, such as when the compensator generates negative control values, the compensator integrator components can suffer from wind-up phenomenon, causing control action delays and increased output voltage deviations. This results in an increase of the bulk reactive energy storage requirements, contributing to increased SMPS volume and cost. By constraining the duration and magnitude of wind-up, one can reduce the power loss, size and cost of switch-mode power supplies.
Additional difficulties with existing systems may be appreciated in view of the instant disclosure.